


Solgam - Converse

by Skyeec2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blind Sollux Captor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: 'A huff above his head makes Gamzee pause in his steps towards where Karkat had called for a meeting, tilting his head up and back, focusing more on the troll he has resting heavily against his back than their surroundings. Karkat had wanted everyone to get their chatter on with each other and had volunteered you to go get Sollux, not that you minded, you weren’t gonna turn down the chance to help your golden brother.“You alright up there, bro?”'





	Solgam - Converse

A huff above his head makes Gamzee pause in his steps towards where Karkat had called for a meeting, tilting his head up and back, focusing more on the troll he has resting heavily against his back than their surroundings. Karkat had wanted everyone to get their chatter on with each other and had volunteered you to go get Sollux, not that you minded, you weren’t gonna turn down the chance to help your golden brother.

“You alright up there, bro?”

Sollux shifted in his grip, thighs tensing around Gamzee’s chest as he shifted his hands from where they rested limply on Gamzee’s front. Gamzee heard his open his mouth, pause and close it within an audible click, followed by a listless slump of his shoulders.

“I don’t know.” Sollux sighed after a few more moments of quiet between the two of them, breath fanning against one of Gamzee’s ears and causing it to flicker down and away from the sensation. “It’th jutht, I fucking hate that thingth have to be tho different now.”

Gamzee craned his head back as much as he was safely able to without accidentally gouging Sollux with his horns, aware enough of himself and where he had the other to do so easily, even able to get their horns to clack off each other’s in a pleasing feeling. “Different motherfuckin how, bro?”

“Jutht,” Sollux started, cutting himself off with a huff to bump his horns back against Gamzee’s in a messy, sloppy move, unsure of where exactly the other was without his sight. “I’m tho uthelethth now. I can’t even thee anything, how am I thuppothe to be a good teammate now? Fuck I can’t even be a decent quadmate anymore?”

“I think,” Gamzee started, slow and deliberate, shifting his grip on Sollux’s legs so he could hoist him to rest higher up on his back. “You’ve got time to be figuring that out. Ain’t nobody lookin to motherfuckin rush a miracle ya know?” He stopped, cocked his head and grinned something low and sultry unseen at the other troll. “Besides,” he shifted one of his hands to drag up the gold’s thigh. “There’s other ways for you to be being a good quadmate, yeah?”

“Oh my gog,” Sollux  pushed at Gamzee’s shoulder, or at least tried to and instead managed to push his head and causing his spine to bend more under him. “You are thuch a fucking horny clown fuck, pleathe thtop thinking with your bulge. I’m trying to have a real emotional converthation with you, you fuck.”

“I do indeed,” Gamzee laughed, grin obvious in his voice and getting another groan from the other for his troubles. “But nah, motherfucker don’t need be worrying about no shit like that. Ya still getting used to ya new self, take your time and you’ll get back ta being a force to reckon with before you know it.”

“Thhut up,” Sollux grumbled, feeling his way to grip onto one of Gamzee’s horns to wrench his head back. Gamzee laughed at the treatment, letting Sollux work to get what he wanted to do done. He purrs when the troll fumbles his way to pressing their mouths together, messy and missing a few times before biting into his mouth and forcing his tongue into his mouth.

“There’s my sharp miracle of a motherfucker.” He breathed once the gold had pulled away, smiling when Sollux huffed at him.

“I’ll thhow you a thharp motherfucker.”

“Hmmm, wanna make us late for whatever Karbro’s being wanting us for?” The words were purred, accompanied by Gamzee’s hand moving slowly down his thigh again, fingers spread and dragging over warm flesh.

“You know I’m alwayth up for piththing off KK.”

“Hell motherfuckin yeah bro,” Gamzee turned back down the way they’d come with a pleased chirp, ears perking up in pleased interest. “Let’s go have us a miracle time.”

“Oh my gog I can’t deal with you.”

They eventually made it to Karkat’s little meeting, just very late and very much looking like they were barely put together.


End file.
